everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
Magic is the supernatural force that the ability to cause a change in reality, it is possessed by many beings such as the Evil Queen, her daughter Raven Queen, the Dark Fairy, and her daughter Faybelle Thorn, Fairy Godmother, Farrah Goodfairy, and Baba Yaga. Overview Magic is a mysterious but powerful force that can change reality itself and be used for both good and evil deeds. Spells Spells are a set of words that usually rhyme, they are the most common way of employing magic. When a spell is cast, it allows the caster to change reality. Most spells are contained in spell books, such as the Evil Queen's spell book. Magic Colors Each magic user has a specific color of magic that is unique to them. Raven and the Evil Queen's magic is purple, magenta, and dark purple; Faybelle Thorn's magic is light blue; the Woodland Pixies' magic is purple and bright green; and Giles and Milton Grimm's magic is bright green; Baba Yaga's magic is bright green and yellow; and Crystal Winter and the Snow King's is icy blue. Magic Objects Many objects possess special powers of their own while some creatures use magical items to channel their powers like, the wands of Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, the Snow King, and Coral Witch. Fairy tales are filled with enchanted artifacts such as the Magic Mirror. Magic Abilities Many magical creatures and fairytale characters have magical abilities but do not require spells like witches and fairies do. Meeshell Mermaid can control water, Bunny Blanc, Jackie Frost and Northwind can shapeshift, Ashlynn Ella can communicate with animals and Madeline Hatter can do anything as long as she doesn't know it is impossible. Woodland Pixies are also able to heal people simply by touching the place of their injury. When they use their healing power, their hands glow green. Capabilities *Levitation *Freeze Time *Cause Transformation *Curse and Hex *Remove Curses and Hexes *Bless and grant Wishes *Energy Blasts *Teleportation *Telekinesis *Manipulate Nature *Shrinking *Remove Fairy Glamors *Cleaning *Cooking *Locking and unlocking *Enchanting objects *Speed-reading *Age Manipulation *Energy Blasts *Restoration *Protection Known Spells * Shrinking Spell - Time for you to prove your worth, I curse you now to crawl the earth! * Just say the who you want to be, and that's the you that they will see! - ''creates a magical aura that will make others see your face as someone else's. * Object Seeking Spell - ''To find the item which you seek, just say these words and here's a peek! * Magic Blast Spell - With this spell I lay waste, the past and seal your fate with a savage blast! *Mirror Realm Banishing Spell - We cast this spell out to protect, while your deeds you shall reflect, you've failed this spell to overwhelm and are cast into the Mirror Realm *The Wonderland Curse - You have dared defy my rule, so yours shall be a fate most cruel, from good to bad and bad to worse, on Wonderland I cast this curse *The Wonderland Curse Removal Spell - From bad to good. To better from worse. From Wonderland, I now remove this curse * Youth Spell - From old to young, a journey back, to fit in would be prudent, reverse what time's cruel hand has done, make me a high school student *Dragon Eggs Incubation Spell - Incubation incantation warm with lava imitation *Dark Dragons Repelling Spell - Dark dragons that attack by night I cast you back till morning light! *Booking Glass Unlocking Spell - One, two, three, four that booking glass is locked no more! *Roses Blooming Spell - Two, four, six, eight! Roses bloom, we cannot wait! Winter, spring, summer, fall! Bloom till we can't count them all! *Fairy Glamor Removing Spell - One, two, three, four! Fairy glamor hide no more! *Gate Opening Spell - From my toes to my chin, all I desire is for this gate to open and let us in. *Snow White's Yearbook Spell - The wind blew and the trees shook! I must now have a look at Snow White's Yearbook! *Cleanup Spell - Clean and bake, create a cake. Clean the floor, crumbs no more. *Thronework Disappearing Spell - What do you say, what do you know? Look high, look low. Where did Raven's thronework go? *''A view, a sight, a clear crevasse, a pass through glass of distance vast, become to find, form to show whence did shine that lightning blow!'' *Locking Spell *Cooking spells *Wishing spell *Cups Fixing Spell - Fix them up. Fix them up. Cracks begone. Fix these cups. *Wilting Wings Spell - Wings of beauty, soft and bright, droop and wilt and bring no flight. *Legs Spell - By the power vested in me, by the wild magic sea, two legged shall she be. *Unnamed Protective Bubble Spell *Door Locking Spell *Disguise Spell *Seeking Spell on books of Shadow High - Seek now the hidden, not a certain edition, not that shadow unbidden. Seek the cage of the strange, the shelves with the mange where the dangerous spells call home. *Sensing Spell *Monster High Transportation Spell - Hook this High where monsters lie, crook that nook of land, find the sand of the beach where creatures reach to seek a peek inside Ever After-wide. Hang my tether on open weather, bolt this shock to the dock on the edge of the notional ocean, and plant me on this land in the lee of an unseen sea. *Shield Spell *Silence Spell - A cloak, a shell, a silence spell. *Compass Enchantment Spell - Be now a kinder finder, make your nature true and fate your school. Bind power to point to steel and joint. Go, become, be one. The seeds are sown, so fuel this lark with spin and arc alone! Known Potions * Fur Growing Potion * Ears Doubling Potion * Voice Stealing Potion * Shrinking Potion Known Users * Witches ** Raven Queen ** Evil Queen ** Evil Queen (original) ** Baba Yaga ** Baba Yaga (original) ** Candy Witch ** Ginger Breadhouse **Candy Witch's mother **Candy Witch's grandmother **Candy Witch (original) ** Sea Witch ** Coral Witch ** Sea Witch (original) * Fairies ** Farrah Goodfairy ** Fairy Godmother ** Fairy Godmother (original) ** Blue-Haired Fairy ** Fairy Queen ** Dark Fairy ** Faybelle Thorn ** Dark Fairy (original) ** Cheerhexing Fairies ** Lucille ** Limo driver ** Fairy Mobfather ** Mob Fairies * Milton Grimm * Giles Grimm *Pixies **Featherly **Deerla **Harelow **Dark Pixies *Snow King *Crystal Winter *Snow King/Queen (original) *Unnamed sorcerer Gallery Stark Raven Mad - Raven using her powers.png Through the Woods - Faybelle switches the signs.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Faybelle hex.jpg Way Too Wonderland - evil Raven.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Apple coaxes Raven.jpg Dragon Games - Raven angered.jpg Dragon Games - Raven gets caged.jpg Dragon Games - Apple vs the EQ.jpg Epic winter - faybelle.jpg Epic Winter - Faybelle destroys spinning wheel.jpg Dragon Games - EQ spell.jpg Dragon Games - Evil spell.jpg Dragon Games - Apple EQ spell.jpg Dragon Games - EQ magic blast.jpg Dragon Games- EQ repair spell.jpg Dragon Games - EQ dark magic.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle and EQ arguing under dome.jpg Raven's Tale - levitating trunk.jpg Raven's Tale - Raven mad.jpg Raven's Tale - Raven and Maddie.png The Tale of Legacy Day - Raven stops time.jpg Wish list - farrah.jpg Wish List - Prepare.png Epic winter - blondie, farrah and ashlynn.jpg Epic Winter - Farrah, Crystal and Ashlynn.png Wish List - Farrah helps Apple and Madeline.jpg An Hexclusive Invitation - Hopper Being Thrown.jpg An Hexclusive Invitation - Faybelle using her magic.png Epic Winter - Farrah making magic.jpg Epic Winter - Penquin Transformation.jpg Epic Winter - Mob Fairies teleporting.jpg Epic Winter - Fairy glamor.jpg Epic Winter - Baba Yaga making cocoa.jpg Epic Winter - removing fairy glamor.jpg DAVqOV1Gjbs.jpg Dragon Games - Raven's magic blast.jpg Dragon Games - Raven's magic shield.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Courtly and Raven Magic Battle.png Category:Browse